Arm rests serve for laying down and resting an arm and are used, for example, in automobiles. Arm rests in automobiles according to today's standards frequently comprise a storage compartment for storing an object.
EP 733510 B1 arguably represents the most closely related prior art and describes a cup holder arrangement that is integrated into an arm rest and realized in an extendable and retractable fashion. In addition, the arm rest can be pivoted about a pivoting axis such that the arm rest can be folded away, if so required.
At least one object herein is to provide an individually adjustable arm rest that allows a simple and user-friendly operation. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.